Tributo ao aniversário da Nana
by Anne Asakura
Summary: E então, outro trovão rasgou os céus. - Presente de aniversário para Nanase Kei


**Tributo ao aniversário da Nana**

Os relâmpagos dançavam nos céus, promovendo um show de luzes belo para todos que quisessem apreciar. O som dos trovões bombardeando e rasgando os céus em fachos de luz, enchiam os ouvidos de todos que estivessem acordados ou tivessem um sono um pouco mais leve. Alguns deles chegavam a atingir o mar onde agora o navio encontrava-se ancorado, balançando-o de um lado para o outro com o movimento imponente das ondas.

Todos os Mugiwaras estavam adormecidos depois da longa festa da noite passada, na qual haviam admitido o esqueleto falante, Hanauta no Brooke, como o mais novo membro da tripulação. Ao menos, todos deveriam estar, mas no meio daquela tempestade, acima do mastro do navio, ela descansava o próprio corpo na penumbra da noite. A cada trovão mais alto, sentia o corpo estremecer, como se tivesse sido atingida por eles.

Ela jamais admitiria, mas a verdade é que os trovões a incomodavam um pouco—_mas ela não tinha medo, é óbvio que não! Era apenas uma pequena insegurança com uma explicação plausível, PLAUSÍVEL, você entendeu bem?—_desde sempre. Havia se acostumado a enfrentar eles, geralmente sozinha e no sótão escuro de algum navio ou dentro do celeiro de uma casa aonde conseguia abrigo para passar a noite.

No entanto, desde que havia sido atingida pelo raio daquele demônio que se chamava de Deus em Skypea, aquele simples incômodo passara a um estado de quase terror_—não, não era isso! Era apenas insegurança, ok? INSEGURANÇA e nada mais—_que em nada combinava com a personalidade calma e ferrenha de Nico Robin. Ela não era como Luffy, imune aos raios ou como Zoro ou Sanji que poderiam ser atingidos por infinitos trovões sem temer pelo que lhe aconteceria.

E agora, lá estava ela, distante de toda a tripulação e escondida na parte mais alta do navio. A parte onde os trovões se tornavam ainda mais altos e os relâmpagos mais luminosos, quase cegantes em seus milhares de tons de roxo e branco e luz. Sentia-se tola, estúpida, idiota por temer algo tão belo quanto relâmpagos. De longe, eram um espetáculo digno de ser admirado, mas de perto eram tão assustadores quanto qualquer pirata que pudesse cruzar aqueles mares. E, oras, que espécie de pirata era ela—_um membro legítimo dos Mugiwara! Faça jus ao seu título e à recompensa de 80 milhões de berries, Nico Robin!—_que tremia de medo a cada vez que um relâmpago rasgava os céus?

O que estava pensando? Que Enel romperia através dos céus e apareceria na sua frente apenas para colocá-la em seu lugar para que nunca mais_—nunca mais, você está me entendendo, mocinha?—_ousasse a desafiá-lo outra vez? Isso seria tão ridículo quanto temer os próprios trovões. Enel estava derrotado, completamente acabado e destruído pelo próprio ego. Robin havia presenciado isso com os próprios olhos e jamais se arrependeria das palavras que, com tanta classe, cuspiu na cara dele. Mesmo que o preço tenha sido alto_—alto o suficiente para irritar o espadachim, você pensou—_, jamais ousaria a tirar aquilo que havia dito.

Limitou-se a concentrar-se nas grossas gotas de chuva que batiam contra o telhado do observatório. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco_—cem, mil, um milhão trezentas e cinqüenta e cinco gotas, quantas, quantas mais? Quantas gotas você vai ter que contar até que outro trovão te faça perder a cabeça, Robin?—_e outra e mais outra e trovões e raios e relâmpagos e chuva e água.

Sua respiração tornou-se lenta, quase inexistente, quando uma sombra avançou através do breu noturno, irrompendo junto de um trovão que não a fez saltar por pouco do banco onde estava sentada. Somente voltou a respirar quando identificou a silhueta em questão. Os cabelos verdes inconfundíveis, a cara de sono e o jeito mal-humorado de quem não fazia idéia do motivo de estar ali, mas que estava mesmo assim. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e passou a encará-la.

"O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?" A pergunta veio naquele tom típico de quem não quer demonstrar o que sente e Robin, apesar de tudo, conseguiu detectar isso. E foi até capaz de ouvir a continuação daquela frase. A continuação que jamais veio—_e por que diabos não está deitada comigo, como deveria estar?_—e que jamais viria.

Ela sentiu o ímpeto de dizer-lhe a verdade—_mas que verdade? Não existe verdade nenhuma, eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha e que mal há nisso? QUE MAL HÁ NISSO, KENSHI-SAN?—_, mas limitou-se a sorrir um de seus sorrisos Nico Robin que Zoro tanto odiava e ele cerrou os dentes e perguntou-se _o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui_ e pensou em dar meia volta, mas isso seria admitir sua derrota antes mesmo da batalha ter começado.

"Apenas resolvi apreciar a chuva." Disse. "Mas e você, _kenshi-san_, o que faz aqui?" O sorriso Nico Robin tornou-se maior e por um único instante aquela sensação de pavor—_não é pavor, não seja ridículo! É apenas uma pequena insegurança que nada tem haver com a presença dele—_pareceu dar lugar a uma serena paz. Os trovões pareciam ter dado uma trégua e só então Robin notou que ele estava ensopado.

Zoro calou-se, como se as palavras ferrenhas e nada educadas de Nico Robin penetrando em suas veias como veneno lento e doloroso que, cedo ou tarde, acabaria por matá-lo. Porque Nico Robin era exatamente esse tipo de mulher – letal e perigosa – com a qual manter três olhos abertos ainda era muito pouco.

"Sentiu minha falta, é?" Provocou, apenas para criar uma distração mais longa, só para não ver aquele relâmpago que iluminou o cômodo e preparou-se psicologicamente, respirando um pouco mais lentamente quando o trovão rasgou os céus—_e ele notou, claro que notou. Mas não é porque se preocupa ou porque nota demais quando é Nico Robin, não! É só normal! NORMAL, ESTÁ ENTENDENDO? É NORMAL NOTAR A RESPIRAÇÃO MAIS LENTA DE ALGUÉM E OS OLHOS MUDANDO DE COR. Por que, Robin, por que estão verdes? Por que não azuis?—_, mas logo retomando a respiração normal.

Ela não estava em condições de seguir com aquele jogo, mas Zoro era tolo, estúpido, idiota e caiu naquela armadilha como sempre. E como sempre ele corou e ficou nervoso e quis ignorar a pergunta de Nico Robin, porque, oras, aquela pergunta era ridícula! Era óbvio que—_sim, ele sentiu sua falta, está satisfeita? NÃO, EU NÃO SENTI, NÃO SEJA TOLA. EU JAMAIS SENTIRIA A FALTA DE ALGUÉM COMO NICO ROBIN, JAMAIS—_não havia sentido falta dela. Só estava...dando uma volta pelo navio.

"É claro que não!" Bradou, mas _inferno_, tinha que manter a calma diante da situação! _Aquela mulher_ apenas queria tirá-lo do sério. Apenas isso. E não devia satisfações à ela, óbvio que não.

O sorriso Nico Robin dela aumentou. E Zoro quis _rasgar, dilacerar, destruir-de-uma-vez-por-todas_ aquele sorriso junto dela, mas não fez isso. Limitou-se a sentar de frente para ela à oito passos de distância_—mas como ele sabia disso?—_e deixou os braços penderem sobre as pernas abertas, encarando-a na penumbra. Então, um trovão explodiu nos céus e o sorriso dela desapareceu.

_**X**_

Foi rápido, apenas por um momento que não durou mais que dois segundos, mas que pareceu uma eternidade aos olhos dele. Porque Roronoa Zoro notou, ele _viu_, _sentiu, ouviu e tudo-o-mais-que-fosse-possível-naquela-situação_ quando o sorriso Nico Robin simplesmente desapareceu do rosto dela. E foi só um instante, _só um_, em que a expressão dela perdeu aquele brilho de cinismo e os olhos ficaram verdes—_e aquilo no fundo deles era pavor?—_como duas esmeraldas.

O silêncio.

Veio da parte dos dois.

Ele.

Tentou decifrar o que aquele olhar queria dizer. Por que estava nervosa, por que não sorria seu sorriso Nico Robin, por que o encarava com aquele estranho olhar de pavor, por que, Nico Robin, por que. Mas as respostas para aquelas milhares de perguntas que passavam por sua mente se recusavam a chegar. A tempestade ao lado de fora estava tão insuportavelmente forte e as gotas de chuva batendo contra o telhado atrapalhavam até mesmo os próprios pensamentos—_mas, oras, por que está pensando essas coisas se não gosta e não confia nela, Zoro? PARE DE PENSAR E FAÇA ALGUMA COISA._

Suas mãos apertaram levemente o tecido da calça. À penumbra da noite, enxergava parcialmente o rosto de Robin e pegou-se pensando se não teria apenas imaginado coisas como aquele tom _esverdeado de pavor._ Porque Nico Robin não era capaz de sentir isso. Ou melhor, Nico Robin não era capaz de sentir nada por ninguém, pensava ele, enquanto outro trovão resvalou os céus, mais próximo. Robin cruzou os braços.

Ficou em silêncio, encarando o olhar inquisitivo de Zoro. Aquele olhar que dizia tudo ao mesmo tempo que não dizia nada. Ele estava sério, mas isso não era normal?—_sim, claro que é normal. Ele sempre está sério pensando em alguma coisa que você não sabe muito bem o que é, mas ele se irrita na sua presença, Robin, porque ele NÃO GOSTA E NEM NUNCA VAI GOSTAR de alguém como você—_Claro que sim. Era apenas paranóia.

Pareciam estar jogando alguma espécie de jogo do silêncio, porque nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a ceder à pressão do olhar do outro. E, obviamente, quem sempre levava a melhor nesses jogos era Robin. Robin com seus olhares enigmáticos. Robin com seus sorrisos de víbora. Robin com todo seu veneno e graciosidade que levariam qualquer homem à forca em questão de segundos. E era exatamente para lá que Zoro se enxergava caminhando, enquanto vislumbrava o brilho _estranhamente-não-azul_ nos olhos de Nico Robin.

Mas não gostava e não confiava em Nico Robin. Isso jamais aconteceria, porque ele não era _tolo_ como os outros e não se deixaria levar por _aquela mulher_ evidentemente perigosa. Não era só porque tinha salvo ela _algumas dezenas de vezes_ e ido atrás dela em Enies Lobby que seu sentimento mudaria. Aquilo tudo era pela tripulação e por seu capitão. Não havia outros motivos. Nem mesmo o fato de, por algumas vezes, terem dormido juntos, assim como naquela noite mesmo.

Nada era certo quando se tratava dela, mas uma certeza pairava no ar: Roronoa Zoro detestava Nico Robin. E, naquele momento, vendo as unhas se apertarem contra a pele dela com outro trovão rasgando os céus, passou a odiá-la ainda mais_—porque você está parecendo tão humana e eu nunca vi esse seu lado antes e isso não combina com você, Nico Robin, porque essa NÃO É você, está me ouvindo? NÃO É—_se é que isso era possível.

Parte dele queria tirar satisfações sobre aquele _estranho-pavor-esverdeado_, mas a outra parte se recusava a admitir que sentia qualquer tipo de curiosidade a respeito daquela víbora que o encarava. Aquilo era apenas um jogo e ele não cairia no truque barato que Robin estava tentando usar, nem mesmo que um daqueles trovões atravessassem o telhado da instalação e o partisse em dois ou mil pedaços que fossem. Não iria ceder. Não iria se entregar.

E então, outro trovão cortou os céus.

_**X**_

A principio, ele ficou em silêncio. Observou, calmo, a expressão que ela tomava e, por vários dias, aquela visão de Nico Robin demonstrando medo_—você deve estar ficando louco se acha que ela demonstraria algo assim a você, Zoro! Aliás, desde quando Nico Robin mostra algo a alguém que não sejam os livros?—_ficaria gravada em sua mente. As unhas se apertando contra a pele, penetrando lentamente e os olhos _verdes-da-cor-do-pavor_ encarando, tentando passar aquela indiferença que não tinham no momento.

O filete de sangue escorrendo, _manchando_ a pele dela. Por quê?

O silêncio, o barulho da chuva, os olhares incógnitos, o sangue correndo pelo braço de Nico Robin e o _não-sorriso_ com o qual ela encarava Roronoa Zoro eram incômodos para o espadachim. De algum jeito que ele não sabia explicar_—mas não era porque ele gostava dela! Ele jamais gostaria dela, está entendendo?—_aquilo o incomodava. Não como um cisco no olho, mas como uma ferida aberta. _Ardia._

"Você...tem medo de trovões?" Ele nunca soube dizer o motivo de fazer aquela pergunta. Aliás, sentiu-se um tolo, porque havia perdido—_mas perdido o quê? Que tipo de jogo é esse onde não existem prêmios, Zoro?—_outra vez para ela.

"Não." A resposta foi curta, grossa, por que seria diferente em se tratando de Nico Robin?—_e por que, por que ele estava perguntando isso? Será que queria se aproveitar de sua fraqueza?Será que se...importava? NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO. NÃO SEJA TOLA—_Não seria diferente, jamais. Mas então, quando o quarto trovão desde que ele havia subido ali resvalou os céus, não conseguiu conter o soluço em sua garganta. E as unhas se apertaram mais e o sangue continuou e correr e

Zoro ergueu-se sem saber muito bem os motivos. Os olhos de Nico Robin estavam apertados, tentando ignorar os relâmpagos que iluminavam os céus em rajadas infinitas. Deveria ser bonito, mas para ela era um pesadelo vivo do qual não conseguia se esconder. Um pesadelo que parecia não ter fim naquela noite. Mas então, ela sentiu um braço rodear seus ombros, puxando-a para perto de si. Era _ele._

De início, não disseram nada, porque falar _estragaria_ o momento que estava longe de ser perfeito, mas que era decididamente _bom._ Agora, tudo o que Robin escutava, era a melodia incessante das batidas descompassadas do coração do espadachim. Mas não disse nada a respeito, pois foi ele quem falou.

"Se você não escutar, não vai te incomodar." Disse, tapando-lhe a outra orelha com uma das mãos. "E que fique bem claro que eu _não_ gosto de você."

Ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso _Nico Robin_ cheio de artimanhas. Era um sorriso _de verdade_, sem nenhuma intenção que não fosse demonstrar como se sentia bem, pelo menos naquele instante.

"_Kenshi-san?_" Chamou-o, baixinho.

"Uhn?" Encolheu os ombros, um pouco incomodado.

"Obrigada."

_**X**_

O quinto trovão nunca veio.

E Robin nunca mais teve medo de trovões outra vez.

* * *

**N/A:**

Você não me levou a sério quando eu disse que usaria esse título, né? 8D Mas aqui está. E eu não pretendo mudar até que um raio atinja a minha cabeça e me diga o que fazer. E ai de quem reclamar "mimimi que título é esse", eu arranco os dentes.

As pessoas daqui vão achar que eu só escrevo ZR, cara. Eu acho que deve ter umas duas ou três fics minhas de OP que não são ZR, mas quem liga? Eu não 8D Posso garantir que a Nana e o Lyan também não, rs.

O fato é que eu _não ia_ fazer ZoroRobin pra dar de presente para você, Nana, porque eu queria fazer outra coisa.

Aí um dia eu estava lá, dormindo numa boa, quando um trovão filha-da-puta ordinário rasgou, _literalmente_, o meu sonho. Sabe o que é você estar dormindo gostoso e ser arrancado do seu sonho legal? Pois é, foi isso que me aconteceu.

E, cara, eu acordei às duas da manhã com essa bendita idéia da Robin tendo medo de trovões martelando na minha mente. Porque, porra, ela foi atingida pelo Enel e não foi pouca coisa. Eu achei interessante abordar esse lado, porque ninguém pode ser tão de ferro a ponto de não possuir nenhum medo. Foi mais ou menos isso que eu quis explorar, porque a Robin sempre parece tão forte e tão tudo. Quis arranjar um medo pra ela ficar mais perto do Zoro qtau 8D

Mas enfim.

Espero que goste do seu presente de aniversário, Nana, porque eu adorei escrever.

HOJE VAI TER UMA FESTA (8) /internas.

Te amo 8D

Feliz aniversário (L)

_**Reviews? Eu quero!**_


End file.
